


A Dizzy, Whirlwind Heat

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was a respected omega deputy in the Sheriff's department and he liked what he did. While he'd known Stiles for years, he didn't consider them friends. Stiles was just there whenever there was danger or Scott needed help. Now Stiles was in heat and had no one else to turn to but him. Derek wasn't going to let him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dizzy, Whirlwind Heat

Derek stepped into the Stilinski house and immediately wrinkled his nose at the smell wafting from Stiles' room. Stiles was home from college for the summer and, whether he knew it or not, was days away from going into heat. Derek switched to breathing through his mouth and walked further inside. He needed to give the files to the Sheriff and get out of the house as soon as possible.

He found the Sheriff in the living room and Derek nodded his head in greeting. "Sir, I have the files you asked for."

The Sheriff smiled and took the files from Derek's hand. "Good, good. Everything's going fine at the station?"

Derek snorted. Even when the Sheriff had a day off, he was still focused on the job. "Yes, sir. Parrish isn't using your office to take a nap at all."

The Sheriff laughed and shook his head. "Your sense of humor is terrible."

"It's a good thing you hired Derek as your deputy for his detective werewolf skills instead of his sense of humor then."

Derek turned his head and saw Stiles walking down the stairs. The closer he got, the more Derek could smell the beginnings of Stiles' heat wafting from his skin. Derek tried not to breathe it in. "I have to go."

"Whoa, hold your horses there." When Stiles tried to reach for him, Derek jerked back. He hadn't meant to, but he wasn't going to let Stiles' omega heat affect him and trigger his own sooner than scheduled.

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he dropped his hand. "What's your problem?"

Derek glanced at the Sheriff who was watching them carefully before turning back to Stiles. "We're omegas, Stiles. You're in the beginning stages of your heat and I don't want you triggering my own heat. I can smell it on you."

As Stiles' mouth dropped open, Derek decided it was time to leave. He nodded at the Sheriff before heading towards the front door. He still had three hours left in his shift and he had plenty of paperwork to do.

*

The next day, Derek was in the middle of writing up a report when he smelled Stiles' heat in the air. He grabbed the edge of his desk as he raised his head and saw Stiles heading his way. "What do you want, Stiles?"

"Hey, Deputy Hale." Stiles snorted with laughter as he came closer. "I can't believe you're an honest to goodness deputy and an upstanding citizen of Beacon Hills."

Derek let out a grumpy breath of air. "Are you here to see your father? Because he's out on a call. And you shouldn't be out of your house with your heat coming on."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it. "I know what I can and can't handle. I've been an omega all my life. So I was thinking."

"You're thinking too loudly." Derek returned to his computer screen to continue writing his report.

"So I've been told. Listen, I need some help."

Derek glanced at him. "With what? Why can't you ask your father or Scott for help?" He and Stiles weren't close at all. Derek worked with Stiles' dad and Derek helped Scott out whenever and however he could when it came to werewolves and the supernatural. That was as far as their relationship went.

"This is not something I can go to them with, Derek. Actually, I don't really want to go to you about it either, but I'm running out of time."

That didn't sound good. Derek saved his report and focused his full attention on Stiles. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Stiles opened his mouth to speak when he shut it again and shook his head. "I can't talk about it here. Too many prying ears. Can you meet me at my house after your shift?"

Derek raised his eyebrow and stared at Stiles. If it was imminent danger, Stiles wouldn't care to wait to tell him what was wrong. He nodded. "Fine, I will." As Stiles got up, Derek couldn't help but add, "Stiles, be careful."

Stiles wasn't his friend, but Derek wasn't going to let anything harm him. Stiles flashed him a thumbs up as he left the station.

After his shift ended, Derek got into his car and drove to the Stilinski house. The Sheriff wasn't home, and wouldn't be for hours, but Derek had a key to get inside. He used it and was immediately hit with the heavy scent of Stiles already in the grips of his heat. Derek cursed as he slammed the door shut and marched upstairs. This wasn't good, for either of them. The air was even thicker with Stiles' heat as Derek got closer to Stiles' room.

"Stiles?" Derek pushed the door open and found Stiles naked on his bed. Sweat ran down Stiles' skin as his body shook, from what Derek assumed was the effort it took for Stiles to not touch himself. "Where is your alpha?"

Stiles looked up and there was desperation in his eyes. "Don't have one, remember? I broke up with my college girlfriend and there's no way I'm asking Malia for help, not after the way we ended things months ago." Before Derek could suggest Scott, Stiles continued onward. "If you say Scott, I'm going to end you after I get through my heat. He's my brother. That's never happening."

Fair enough. "Why did you need to talk to me? I'm an omega as well." The smell of Stiles' heat was getting to him. If Derek didn't leave soon, he was going to end up going into heat as well.

"You go through your heats alone all the time." Stiles panted for a few moments. "Help me."

Derek walked slowly towards Stiles, hands up in front of him. "I use toys and my anchor... Stiles, I can't be here to help you. I'm a month away from my heat, but I can feel it rising inside of me the longer I stay in your presence. Soon we're going to be two omegas in heat."

Stiles reached out to grab his wrist and dragged him into the bed with him. Derek didn't resist as he fell on top of Stiles, keeping himself upright with his arms so he didn't crush Stiles with his weight. "Please, Derek. I've never gone through a heat by myself."

With that plea, Derek's resistance crumbled and he nodded. He could go through his heat with Stiles and help him out. It'd been years since he'd been with someone during his heat, but it shouldn't be that difficult. He and Stiles could share the toys.

"Do you have toys?" Derek asked as he stripped his uniform off and kicked each piece of clothing off the bed.

Stiles nodded shakily as he bent over the side of the bed. Derek tried not to stare at Stiles' bare ass, but he couldn't help himself. Already he felt the urge to fuck and howl rising inside of him. It wasn't going to be long before he was as desperate as Stiles. Stiles sat back up and dropped a few dildos in front of him.

"I haven't used them in awhile since I've been away at college and all." There was a vulnerable look to Stiles, one that Derek hadn't seen on him in a very long time, and he gathered Stiles in his arms to hold him close.

"We're going to get through this just fine, okay? I want you to," Derek broke off to groan as the heat began to build low in his abdomen. "I want you to get ready and finger yourself, okay? I'm going to text your father so he can find a hotel for the next couple of nights."

Derek didn't wait for Stiles' respond as he grabbed his phone and texted the Sheriff with one hand while he kept his other arm wrapped around Stiles. He was loathe to stop touching him. With the text sent, Derek dropped his phone on Stiles' nightstand and focused his attention back on Stiles. Stiles looked gorgeous with his fingers stuffed up his ass as he bit his lower lip. Derek picked up a dildo and pushed Stiles down onto his back.

Derek gritted his teeth and forced himself to help Stiles when all he wanted to do was shove the dildo into his own ass. He could already feel himself getting slicker there and he licked his lips. He could wait. Stiles was the one who had never gone through a heat alone and Derek could control himself long enough to get Stiles started.

He rubbed the head of the dildo against Stiles' hole as he crawled on top of Stiles. Stiles' eyes were wide as he stared up at Derek. "You gonna fuck me or what, Derek?"

Derek snorted as he slowly pushed the head of the dildo into Stiles. "I'm in heat as well. What if I want to get fucked instead? Selfish brat."

Stiles groaned as the entire length of the dildo entered him and his legs fell open like he wanted more. It had to be the heat affecting his thoughts, but Stiles looked good when he was debauched like this. Derek bent his head to capture Stiles' lips in a kiss.

It had been a very long time since Derek had kissed someone. Years. He didn't know how Stiles normally kissed or if this was the heat at play, but Stiles kissed like he was desperate and Derek loved it. He wanted to wreck Stiles and get wrecked by him in return. Derek bit at Stiles' lower lip before pushing his tongue inside his mouth. While he dirtied their kiss, Derek withdrew the dildo and shoved it back into Stiles before repeating the motion. He wanted to overload Stiles' senses until there was nothing left but Derek.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's back and pulled him down while shoving up to get more of the dildo inside of him. With every little noise that fell out of Stiles' mouth, Derek just wanted to eat him up. He almost felt like an alpha with Stiles and that was a strange feat. Derek didn't notice or care much that he was an omega most of the time since he was a werewolf. Being an omega meant he went into heat every few months and he leaked from his ass when he got horny. That was all.

Now he was leaking profusely and wanted to be filled, but he couldn't leave Stiles alone when Stiles was so needy and gorgeous under him. Derek just wanted to keep fucking into him forever. Derek gripped the dildo handle just a little tighter and rammed it into Stiles' ass. He may not be an alpha, but he was going to make Stiles feel like he'd been fucked by one.

In. Out. In. Out. A twist of his wrist while he tongue fucked Stiles' mouth to make Stiles muffle a scream against his lips. Stiles was insatiable and so was he.

Suddenly, Derek found himself on his back while Stiles scrambled to sit on top of him. The dildo was still instead of Stiles and Derek adjusted his arm so he could continue fucking Stiles with it. Stiles licked his bruised lips as he stared down at Derek.

"Holy shit, Derek. If I had known you were this awesome in bed, we'd been doing this years ago." He raised his hips until just the tip of the dildo was inside him before sinking back down. "You're going to fuck me with your dick later, right? Because I want that."

Derek panted as he reached for Stiles' cock with his other hand and tugged on it. "How about you make yourself useful and fuck me with the other dildo? You're not the only one in heat."

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. "We're in heat together, aren't we? I love that. I'm not the only one without control. Yeah, I can do that. Gonna fuck you stupid."

Stiles lifted himself off the dildo, groaning when he was empty, and reached for the other dildo. Derek sat up against the headboard, unsure of how they'd be able to fuck each other and not hurt themselves doing it.

Not that it mattered when it seemed Stiles figured it out. "Get on your back, Derek. We're going to sixty-nine this bad boy." He waved the blue dildo in front of Derek's face until Derek snorted and did as Stiles wanted.

Stiles immediately crawled on top of Derek, his cock in Derek's face while Stiles' head was by Derek's cock. Not wanting to waste another moment, Derek gulped Stiles' cock like he was hungry for it and shoved the dildo into Stiles' ass. Stiles yelped before doing the same.

It was good, good in a way Derek's heats hadn't been in years. Toys were one thing, and they were great, but there was nothing that beat getting filled at both ends while getting sucked off and fucking someone else. Derek couldn't help but jerk up into Stiles' mouth and falling back onto Stiles' dildo. Having someone to go through a heat with him was spectacular and they weren't even halfway into the first hour of their heats. Derek could only imagine how the rest of their heats would go.

He may not even survive it.

Stiles' mouth was warm around his cock and the flicker of Stiles' tongue against the head of it felt amazing. Derek wanted to fuck Stiles' mouth forever. Derek closed his eyes and let the pleasure take control.

Stiles smacked Derek's thigh and suddenly Derek's mouth was flooded with Stiles' warm come. Derek drank it down as fast as he could, but some come still escaped his lips, trailing down his chin. Stiles tasted sweet and Derek dipped the tip of his tongue into Stiles' slit to get just a little bit more.

While he did that, Stiles thrust the dildo hard into Derek while he sucked on the head of Derek's cock. The sudden rush of pleasure hit him and Derek came down Stiles' throat without warning.

Stiles released Derek's cock to laugh. "We're syncing up our heats from now on. Omega on omega sex is so hot."

Derek couldn't disagree with that sentiment. Sharing a heat was infinitely better than going through it alone.

"Your dad is going to kill me." Stiles' cock rested against the side of Derek's mouth and his tongue slipped out to lick it.

"Nah, he won't. He likes you best out of all his deputies, even more than Parrish. Besides, there's nothing wrong with a friend helping out a friend." Stiles began moving the dildo inside Derek. "We've known each other long enough to call ourselves friends."

Derek closed his eyes. When Stiles put it like that, he guessed they were friends. He wouldn't have helped Stiles to get through his heat if that wasn't the case. He wouldn't be tempted to cycle heats with Stiles if they weren't friends. Derek cupped Stiles' ass, letting his thumb caress the skin there.

"We're friends," Derek said finally. 

The urge to fuck rose inside him and he didn't want to talk any longer. Derek slurped Stiles' cock back into his mouth so he didn't have to talk. He wanted to get through the next couple of days before having a serious discussion with Stiles again. The only words they needed to have between them right now was about fucking and pleasure.

Stiles made a surprised noise and his hand holding the dildo slipped. It jerked inside of Derek oddly before Stiles corrected it. Derek smirked around Stiles' cock. He was going to enjoy being Stiles' friend.


End file.
